shinglespringsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods
Gods are Divine beings found within most Verses. In many of these Verses Gods infact have their own dedicated Realm, however this is not always the case. Gods are often governers of certain traits, elements, emotions or ideals. Within the Shingle Spring Universe there are many clasifications and tiers of Gods, each holding their own role or ideal. Unlike Mortals, Gods are often immortal beings who are not restrained by phenomenon such as Time, Space, hunger, age and in some cases Death. History The first Gods to ever come into existence were created by the Elements to govern over Realms and Verses. These Gods are known as True or Natural Gods. To allow order, control and the continued survival of existence, The Elements created these Gods and gifted them unimaginable power, this was to allow the Gods to protect and govern their dedicated Realms or Verses. The Elements left the Natural Gods to their own devices, allowing them to create, alter or destroy what they deemed fit, in the goal of protecting and sustaining Existence. Many of the Natural Gods in turn created life on planets, or created other Gods to help keep order and control. These other Gods created were known as Neo-Gods. God Clasifications Throughout the Shingle Springs' Universe their are many types of Gods, each having their own special traits and creators. True/Natural Gods True/Natural Gods were Gods created by the Elements to help maintain the Realms and Verses created by the Elements. These Gods were given near immeasurable power, which they could use as they saw fit, as long as it did not undo the porgress made by the Elements. True/Natural Gods often created life on the planets gifted to them, in their respective Realms and Verses. An example of this is Phytoa, the Goddess of Space and Time in the A QuadVerse. Phytoa asked the Elements if they could make a Realm specifically for her and the Neo-Gods she planned to create. The Elements agreed and gifted Phytoa her own Realm, in which she birthed many Neo-Gods. Phytoa and her new pantheon of Neo-Gods then created life on the Planets within the A1 Realm, allowing them to grow and develop naturally. Neo-Gods Though not directly created by the Elements, Neo-Gods often hold the same amount of power and potential as their Natural Gods. Neo-Gods are no less important than their creators, they are simply a new generation formed by the Natural Gods. Neo-Gods were often created or birthed by Natural Gods to become the Divine being of a specific task, element or ideal. The Neo-Gods would then support the Natural Gods in their task of keep order and prosperity throughout the Existence created by the Elements. Synthetic Gods Synthetic Gods are the final type of God in the Shingle Springs' Universe. These Gods are mortal beings who have claimed or been gifted the power of Gods. Like the Neo-Gods, Synthetic Gods are no less powerful or important as their Natural God counterparts. In many cases Synthetic Gods steal the power of Gods and use it for selfish and personal gains. This however is not always the case, as sometimes, however rarely, Natural and Neo-Gods will gift dedicated Mortals their power, allowing them to transcend to a Godhood. Synthetic Gods are not to be mistaken with Demi-Gods. Demi-Gods are mortals who have been gifted a fraction of a God's Power or have been birthed from a God and a Mortal. Synthetic Gods are still as powerful as any Natural God or Neo-God, where as Demi-Gods do not hold this kind of power. Appearance Gods can appear in a multitude of ways, a God's form can range from humanoid in shape to that of any animal or object. Gods often choose their appearance and corrospond it to their specific task. Biology Gods can be Male, Female or other. Gods are naturally created or birthed as that sex and will remain as it through their existence. Male Gods are most commonly referred to as 'God', whereas Female Gods are mosy commonly referred to as 'Goddess'. The finaly classification for a God's Sex is other, Gods of this category a4e neither Male or Femal and are most commonly referred to as 'Deity'. Lifestyles Gods can have a varied style of life. One example is Druitar, Druitar most of his time writes new music or is smoking weed; though when feeling creative or bored he can be found creating new instruments or watching humans respectively. Known Gods Below is a list of known Gods and their respective Realms and QuadVerses. * Druitar - A QuadVerse * Compete - A QuadVerse * Woardi - A QuadVerse * Briiam - A Quad #